There Time is gonna Come
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Well here is the sequel to the ever so popular Stevie. I hope you enjoy this it is a JackieHyde. Happy Hoildays. Full Summary inside.
1. First Days Are When You Meet your Enemie

_Title_: There time is gonna come

_Author_: Psyc0gurl0

_Disclaimer_: nope nada none of these characters are mine, but the coolio Stevie and the kids that go to skool, oh and the gangs kids. you know.

_Summary_: this is the sequel to Stevie, It's going to switch from Stevie's POV every other chapter, to Jackie and Hyde's. They aren't together...yet. She's dating Tom and you'll have to see what happens next. This is in September so school is starting.

_A/N_: Well this is the sequel and I'm pretty excited to write it. I hope everyone enjoys it.If you haven't read Stevie then you might want to, but you MIGHT be able to figure it out but don't blame me if you can't. Also I am bringing in a new person that Jackie hates. There names are the Adams. Also Happy Holidays, I hope you like cause I wanted to get this up before them because this isyour present, LoL,anyway here it is:

_The Kids_:

_Donna & Eric_: Lucas Steven Foremen. 5 months

_Laurie & Fez_: Twins, Christopher Michael Fez & Caroline Kitty Fez. 3 months

_Michael & Brooke:_ Benjamin Kelso 13 yrs

_Jackie & Hyde_: Stephanie Burkhart. 11 yrs

_Friends of Stevie's_:

Sean Hook

Mary Clair

Christian Trees

Samuel Adams

**Chapter 1 First Days Are When You Meet your Enemies.**

**Stevie's POV.**

"I can't believe you mom!" I yelled at her as she made my lunch for the first day of middle school.

"Hun, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I like him and I know you don't, but please understand that I am happy, baby."

I looked at my mother, yeah I guess she really was happy with him but...I wanted mom and Hyde to get back together not have her date some idiot named Tom. My Plan WAS going to work and Tom the blob would not ruin it! Anyway that's all mom ever talked about, Tom this and Tom that, I swear mom acted younger then ME sometimes.

"Anyway let's not worry about that, it's your first day today and I'm so excited for you. Your first day at Point Place Middle School, I remember my first day there." She got a dreamy look on her face and looked off into the wall across from us.

"Mom, I kind of have to go, the bus comes at 8."

She nodded and handed me my lunch. "Ok have fun and remember I won't be home when you get here so if you wanna go see Steven then call. Or if you get lonely or whatever just get out, AFTER homework."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug, walking out the door. I walked to the corner of my street, and waited at the bus stop. There were a bunch of girls there talking energetically. I looked over at them, there were about 5 of them and they were all dressed in pink, also it was rather ironic that they all had blonde hair. It was seriously disgusting, I thought I'd be sick. I mean sometimes mom dressed in Pink but not HOT PINK! Erg! But I really needed some friends here, besides for Suzie.

"Hi!" I said smiling. I looked pretty normal I was wearing 'friendly' clothes as mom calls them. I was wearing a jean skirt and a red t-shirt with the words 'I Agree With Everything So Ask Me! I'll Say No' on them.

They all looked at me as if I was crazy and continued talking.

I just shrugged 'oh well' I didn't really wanna be friends with them anyways I mean they were BLONDE (A/N: no offense, to blondes I have a ton of blonde friends).

"They aren't worth it." a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with the prettiest grey eyes ever!

"I know I just...wanted some friends."

The guy smiled, he was pretty tall and had messy brown hair. He looked like he just woke up and had a NIRVANA shirt on! NIRVANA! How much of fate do you need that we were totally SUPPOSE to meet. HOW COOL!

"New aren't you?"

I nodded, trying not to drool.

"Yeah, just moved here from New York. But my mom used to live here."

"really that's cool, what's her name?"

"Jackie Burkhart."

"ahh, so you are a Burkhart then?"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"nothing just, well my parents and your mom hate each other."

"why?"

"Dunno, but I'm Sam Adams."

"like the historical guy?"

"no like the beer."

I smirked, how like a guy.

"my family owns the beer company and my mom thought it'd be cool to plaster that around, so she named me Samuel."

I shook my head glancing down the street, the bus was coming.

"But we can be friends right?"

he shrugged. "that depends if you can handle it Miss New York."

We were getting in line to go on the bus.

"I can handle it, don't worry."

* * *

"Here's your schedule, Miss Burkhart. You know your mother was on the cheerleading team in high school. She had so much energy...till she got involved with that Steven Hyde." the Secretary, Mrs Burns said.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was still wondering about mine and Sam's conversation in the morning. I had found out that he had some friends, about 3 other close friends. I hadn't really seen Suzie yet but it was first period so...I had time.

I checked out my schedule, Monday Wednesday Friday:

**Math** 8:10-9:00

**Science **9:05- 9:55

**Spanish** 10:00-10:45

**Art** 10:50-11:40

**Lunch** 11:45-12:05

**Gym**: 12:10-12:50

**English** 12:55-1:45

**History** 1:50-2:40

**Study Hall** 2:45-3:05

**Tuesday & Thursdays:**

**Math**

**Science**

**Spanish**

**Cooking**

**Lunch**

**Choir**

**English**

**History**

**Study hall**

It was all very fascinating, I had 2 schedules to memories. How COOL. This whole thing was very cool.

I headed out of the office and to Math. I immediately saw Suzie sitting in a seat near the back row. She waved me over and I went to sit by her.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah I met this boy named Sam Adams."

She gasped. "Oh NO! You can't go near him he's...bad!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"He is well...he smokes and stuff he's just bad, Stevie, don't go near him find some new friends or something."

I shook my head. I didn't get it, I'd known people that smoked at my old school, what made Sam any different?

* * *

I ended up having Science, Spanish, Lunch, History, and Study Hall with Sam. I had met his friends too they were nice. There were 2 boys and a girl. The boys names were Sean Hook and Christian Trees. Then the girl was Mary Clair. Mary was very outspoken. They didn't SEEM mean or anything.

But I later asked Suzie again, why no one was really talking to them, she said because they were misfits, she seemed to change her answer when ever I asked about it.

As I came home, on the bus, I saw that Dad's car was in the driveway and he was sitting in our living room eating a piece of cake and reading the paper.

"Hey, how was the first day of hell?" he asked glancing up to look at me.

I shrugged, I'll give him the PG version.

"Great, met mom's old enemy, and a bunch of teachers that loved mom and asked if I was going to be a cheerleader in high school, also a ton of teachers that hated you and now think, I'm the devil child. Also I made some new friends who everyone thinks are misfits and the 'leader' of the misfits the person I met who I really like, his parents hate mom though, her old enemy, I guess." I said all in a fast breath.

Dad nodded trying to keep up. "Sounds interesting. Who's Jackie's old enemy?"

"Some ones last name who's Adams."

"yeah that'll do it, I mean, Jackie hated them, and made all of us hate them after she hung out with us they hated us too, whole things pretty depressing and confusing."

I nodded throwing my bag down and kicking my shoes off.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"yeah, but, since I was never around for your other first days, I thought I'd be here now."

"cool."

Just then the phone rang and I wet to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked already knowing who it was.

"Hey, hun, how was school at Point Place?"

"Tell you when you get home."

"dinner?"

"dinner, dad's here."

"I know he called, go out with him, and get some food he's staying for dinner. Also if Tom calls, tell him that I won't be able to make it tonight."

I nodded looking at dad. "Sure thing, mom."

"Thanks, hun, and could you not mention Steven. Tom doesn't really like him since that house dinner party we had a couple of months ago."

"ok I won't, he's not here, Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up smiling slightly, this was the first step to breaking Mom and Tom up. Maybe my plan would work after all. Glancing at dad I could tell he had heard the conversation and mom telling me I shouldn't tell Tom he was here. Life was great wasn't it?

(A/N: So? How was the first chapter of the sequel, I know the spelling isn't that good but I wanted to get this up before the Holidays and my beta is out so... you'll have to excuse the errors. But I Hope that you enjoyed it, this is your Hannukah/Christmas/Kawanza present. I hope you enjoy it and plz plz review and tell me what you think of it. Sry for the other long note.)


	2. New Room Old Regrets

**A/N:** Well I'm happy people are liking the sequal. Sorry it took so long to update butI had a little writers block, so... sry. This chapter is pretty short but the next should be longer. This chapter is all Hyde and his thoughts...not that interesting or good but as i said before I hadwriters block. Also I had trouble decideing something that will happen in the next chapter too, ifI should do it now or later. Itsthen. So here is chapter 2 enjoy.

**Chapter 2 _New Room Old Regrets_**

_Hyde's POV_

We were sitting on the couch, it's Wednesday my day to have Stevie, Wednesdays and Friday nights, plus the other days I come over to the house.

Stevie seemed pretty happy with everything, she seemed to like her new room. I mean, she named it for god's sake. She's crazy, just like her mother. But a nice, crazy just like, Jackie.

But her favorite color wasn't like Jackie, Stevie liked blue and you could tell too, since her entire room was blue. The walls were a light blue and her comforter was an aqua blue. Her lamp was blue, and bathroom was all different colored blues. But to block out all the blue for me, since I was starting to really hate blue, just like when I used to go into Jackie's room I really hated pink, she had hung some posters. Stevie had hung Nirvana Posters, Led Zeppelin posters, movie posters, Black Sabbath posters, all kinds. It was really cool and it seemed there was less blue that way.

I looked over at Stevie who was watching 'Breakfast club' for the 100th time. Every time she came over it was, like, she'd watch that movie, I could do some lines of it from heart. It was getting pretty crazy, I'll go out and buy her another movie, so I don't have to watch that stupid movie anymore.

I mean, I've watched it so many times that I'd gone into thinking about things like, Jackie and me, or the record store, or another movie, or Jackie, or Jackie and me. All kinds of things, but mainly I concentrated on where Jackie and I went wrong. It was here fault, her getting with Kelso AGAIN. But I guess I never really gave her anytime to explain, so that was on me, then Sam, on me again, and ignoring Jackie's apologizes me AGAIN. So I guess it's all leading up to MY fault. So, I guess this is why she's dating Tom.

Who I hate, who Stevie hates, who Donna hates, who even ERIC hates. Every one hates him since that time we met him. I don't really see what Jackie sees in the guy, or maybe he's like Chip. She'll use him to get me jealous and dump him when I come back to her. God, I can't even believe I remember Chip, well I guess it's kinda hard to forget him, when you punched him.

I looked up at the TV and had to laugh, every time it gets me. Judd Nelson had just brought in some weed, how funny. Just like our circles, man, we haven't done a circle in awhile. But I guess it's not really appropriate to do them when you have kids, then you'd be really hypocritical.

I can just imagine me and Jackie standing over Stevie saying "Stevie drugs are bad! Especially pot. Now we will be going downstairs with the gang and we don't want you to come down there, we are doing a circle" that would be bad.

But, again it went back to me and Jackie. I guess I regret the whole thing. Marrying Sam, I wonder were I'd be if I hadn't married her, would I be living in Jackie and Stevie house, or would I be even more on a loser then I am now? I doubt it, more with the first one. Jackie would probably push me, so I'd be married too and maybe even with SOME MORE KIDS.

I still can't even really get over my FIRST kid. Whole thing is strange and foreign to me, I guess, this is how Fez felt when he first came here, from where ever the hell he's from.

"I love this part when they all get high it's funny." then Stevie turned to me, "dad have you ever smoked Pot? Is it really like that?"

I looked up at her with wide eyes and stuttered, "uh...don't do...uh Pot, tell you when you're...older."

she shrugged accepting the answer. "Fine, whatever."

I shook my head, that would make an interesting conversation, when she's 15.

We watched it a little more, 'till when the credits started rolling, she sat back into the couch and sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Stevie you've got to go to bed, it's 10:30."

"Can't we talk?"

"About what?"

"I dunno, anything."

I sighed, what was child appropriate, to talk about with her?

"Uh...how's Jackie?"

Stevie got a weird look on her face. "She's fine, but I'm really mad at her, I mean having Tom move in with us, when she's only known him a little-----"

"woaw! woaw! woaw, hold UP! Tom is moving in with you guys?"

Stevie nodded.

"Yeah didn't mom tell you?"

"No!"

" Opps...anyway, I really don't like him, I think she's just lonely, I mean, she gets that way sometimes, but she's never reverted to a man before, usually we get like a pet or something."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, once every couple years, she gets kinda moppy, like, she misses something." Stevie nodded looking down at her nails. "But I doubt it'll last, lately they've been fighting a lot. Mom doesn't like the fighting, sometimes she gets so pissed she ends up sleeping in my room."

I shook my head, Jackie getting lonely, now where have I heard THAT before! Jackie always gets lonely she'll never change. She always wants something out of you, maybe that's why she's lonely. She pushes people...or something. Hell I have no idea what I'm talking about.

Jackie's fine, if she wants to be with Tom the idiot then FINE! I won't stop her! I looked over at Stevie, who had a far away look in her eyes.

"So let's go to bed, tomorrow you have school."

Stevie rolled her eyes.

"I hate school."

"Yeah, yeah I did too, but you gotta work, or else you'll end up like me."

"Working in a record store isn't SO bad."

"Well no it's not but I got a lucky brake, my dad owned a ton of stuff."

"Yeah? That's cool." She nodded and headed to her overly blue room.

I guess it could be worse, I mean, it could be all pink. I smirked at that, all pink like Jackie. Dammit my thoughts are back to Jackie. Why is it ALWAYS about Jackie, I loved her and now, I'm done.

You STILL love her+ A little voice added in my head.

So maybe I do still have feelings for her, but what am I suppose to do about that? She's with TOM! But maybe I'll get lucky and they'll brake up soon. God, I'm going to bed, this day has been horrible.

(sry its so short and sry it sucks. But I hope you liked it anyway, chapter 3 will hopefully be better and longer and up soon. Plz review)


	3. Break Ups and Make Ups

**A/N**: So sorry it took so long i had it ready just I didn't have the time. So sry, lol. HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. hope everyones enjoying theres cause I'm not I SHOULD be working on my science project but...i don't wanna plus its boring as hell. So since i am updating now i have to go finish my project so you might not hear from me for a few days but don't worry I'll be back. Here's chapter 3 and I'm glad you guys didn't think the last chapter sucked, I'm glad you liked Hyde's thoughts. I hope it doesn't feel like I'm running them into this. So sry here is chapter 3, enjoy:

**Chapter 3** _**Break Ups and Make Ups**_

**3 weeks later**

"Shut up Tom!" Jackie yelled across the room. Tom and Jackie were having another one of there fights.

It was the fifth that week. Hyde had come over for dinner and Tom just blew up. Stevie shook her head listening at her door, she was hoping her mother would get the message on number 5 even though she didn't seem to on the other 4. Tom wasn't living there but coming over a lot and every time would get pissed if Hyde was there.

"Why is he always over here? He's your EX!" Tom's anger voice yelled through the house.

Stevie winced his voice always seemed to get louder and louder when they had a fight. Stevie leaned into the door some more.

"Because he's Stevie father and MY FRIEND! I like him OK!"

"Why? he's you EX he hurt you Jacks."

"Don't call me that what have I told you! You know what I have had enough! You and your controlingness! Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Stevie quickly back away from the door, man could her mother SCREAM! Stevie heard the door close and thought it was a good time to come out of her room.

Her plan had worked perfectly. Well not entirely hers it was Sam's too. Sam had helped her after she told him everything that had happened. She had come out in a huff later that week and he'd asked what was wrong, she couldn't think of a good enough lie so she told him and he decided to help along with Sean, Mary, and Christian. They made up a great plan and it WORKED! To have her dad come over a ton and make it look to Tom as if there was something going on. It was great! Great Great Great!

* * *

In the living room Jackie sat down or more like fell down on the couch, she put her head and her hands and took a deep breath. Everything that seemed to have come together had fallen apart.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend, well her rebound. She just wanted to make Steven jealous sort of get back for that year Sam was always around, but she just managed to mess things up.

Well actually she got Steven to act more Zen then usual which was a good thing since, well, when he acted more Zen it meant he was hurting.

At least he and Stevie seemed to be bonding. Steven liked to come over there a lot, either it was her or Stevie that was making him practically live there. Or maybe he had lost his house? Who knew. She was happy though that he seemed to like being at her house. It was an excuse to see him, she liked seeing him, it was nice it didn't mean they were going out it meant that he liked being around them as if they were a family.

Even though she didn't want to date him she still got to see him and he was all nice, and it was all friendly it was a start to get back what they had together so many years ago. It was as if they were making up without talking about it, but they talked about everything else but there relationship and it was great getting to know him again.

Jackie smiled, she felt like she was free even though, she just broke up with Tom, it was as if all the bad feelings were being lifted...sort of. Jackie looked up as she saw Stevie come into the room.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Jackie lookedat herand smiled trying to be strong, well not trying she WAS strong.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean you just broke up with Tom and well..."

"Stevie, Hun, you don't even like him."

"I know but...are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I just...Stevie, lets do something tonight. I know it'sThursday but...I KNOW we can watch a movie."

"Mom we do that most nights except when Tom is over."

"Let's not talk about him, Stevie, he was a mistake and I now know that I mean I was just dating him to forget about..." Jackie trailed off looking at the ground.

"What? What were you trying to forget."

"Ahh...I was trying to forget...cheese."

"Yeah Tom was telling me he HATED cheese so..." Jackie shook her head and grabbed the remote.

"Ok...whatever."

"So how's Steven?" Jackie asked after a few minutes of watching TV.

"Dad's good...we watched Breakfast Club last week. It's great going over there." Stevie smiled and looked at her mother.

"Ok that's nice I'm glad you are having fun." Jackie nodded and tried to concentrate on the TV again. "Yep, sounds like tons of fun!" Jackie added nodding more. "Yeah I'm glad I mean sounds like he's happy."

silence.

"Is Steven dating anyone? Not that I care I mean I JUST broke up with my boyfriend."

more silence.

"Well is he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are you sure no strange women have called?"

"Mom, just ask him yourself!"

"Now Stevie! That would be WRONG!"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They both turned towards the TV.

"so what do you want to do?"

"Mom it's 8 on a thursday,what is there to do?"

"We could go over to Eric and Donna's?"

"ok."

"ok I'll go call them." Jackie got up and went to the phone, dialing the number she had memorized years back.

"Hey? Donna?"

"Jackie? Why are you calling this late? Did something bad happen?" Donna's voice asked worriedly over the line.

"What? No. I just...broke up with Tom...and—"

"what? What? You finally broke up with him! YES! Thank—I mean oh Jackie I'm really sorry is there anything we could do?"

"Um well we were bored and well we thought maybe if you weren't sleeping that we could come over."

"To be comforted?"

"No Donna I'm fine...really."

"Ok...sure come over...Hyde's here, by the way." Jackie rolled her eyes and hung up headed towards a bathroom to check her image.

"Come on Stevie we're leaving." they went to the car and drove to the house.

Then they went through the sliding glass doors into the kitchen were big fat cookies sat on the table.

"OH Jackie!" Donna said, coming in there.

"I'm SO proud of you! that guy was dirt."

Jackie was taken aback slightly. "Uh thanks Donna."

"Yeah we just want to tell you that you are SO...Donna Donna what does this word say?" Eric said coming into the kitchen too reading off a piece of paper.

"Eric! I told you too memorize it...it says fantastic!" Donna scolded quietly.

"It's fine guy really I'm FINE great in fact! It was the smartest thing I ever did."

"I thought you said the smartest thing you ever did was break up with Kelso." Hyde said coming into the kitchen too.

"Yeah...that too."

"You and Kelso, man mom that gets me every time you and Kelso don't seem like a very...good couple."

Hyde laughed looking at Jackie.

"They only went out for like 6 years! I think you are the first person EVER to have said that usually people say me and Jackie were a weird couple."

Hyde laughed, Donna and Eric joined in.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No I can see you too together cause of all the pic--- "

"Yeah ok whatever, so what should we do?"

"Wait what?" Hyde asked looking at Jackie.

"I dunno the kids are in bed and it's 8:30 almost time for Donna and mines beddy bye."

Jackie looked at the two of them then rolling her eyes. They were still helplessly in love as they were all those years prior.

"So how about poker?"

Donna laughed.

"Jackie you're awful at poker remember that time when the guys went out for hunting and we were playing poker and you lost like 20 bucks."

"So...you were bad too Donna." Jackie said pouting.

"What about...monopoly?" Stevie asked.

The grown ups shrugged. "Sure."

They sat down and Donna went to go get the game.

"So how was everyone's week?" Eric asked trying to make conversation.

"Good, I love Thursdays cause tomorrow is Friday." Stevie said happily.

"Yeah count me in! The people I work for are bitchy!" Jackie shook her head. "I mean the actors are always fighting and about something stupid, I guess it could be worse though, they could yell at ME!" Jackie laughed shaking her head. "But its fun and I do make up all day."

"Hey Jackie? Did you KILL Tom is that why you're so perky?" Eric asked rolling the dice.

Jackie laughed. "No I kicked him out."

"Loudly." Stevie muttered.

"Oh hunny did you hear it?"

"Mom I think the whole BLOCK heard it. It was LOUD!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I had to make a point."

"Loudly." Stevie muttered again earning a glare from her mother.

The game went on for awhile, till Stevie fell asleep.

"So what do you want to play now?" Hyde asked as Jackie won for the second time that night.

"Lets play...oh candy land." Eric went downstairs for the game.

"Man I'm tired. It's WOW 10:05." Donna said yawning, glancing at the ex couple.

"Tell Eric I went to bed." they nodded and Donna headed upstairs leaving them alone.

"So how's work?" Jackie asked Hyde.

"Good you?"

"Good...Stevie likes going over to your house er apartment."

Hyde nodded.

"Yeah...so I'm sorry about Tom you know I know how much you liked him."

"Oh please I just..." Jackie looked down.

"Wow Eric taking awhile."

"Probably trying to find a new hiding spot for his candy land stash."

Jackie laughed a little. "Yeah...so are you dating anyone?"

"Not really why?"

"So that's a no? Well that's nice."

"Why?"

"No reason just making conversation."

"Huh." Hyde looked at her.

"So Jackie...this is awkward."

"Yeah...Hey listen about what I said a couple of months ago, you know about...our relationship...well...I...uh didn't fully mean it...I mean to say" Jackie sighed looking everywhere but at him. "I...maybe it could...work...that is to say----"

"found it! Hey where's Donna?"

Hyde looked up at Eric, willing him to burst into flames right there.

"She went upstairs to bed." Jackie said standing up.

"Well we have to go...I have work and Stevie has school."

Jackie looked at Hyde and smiled. "Can you help Get Stevie into the car?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah sure." they walked out together.

"Bye guys." Eric yelled after them.

Smiling then dropping the game on the ground ran upstairs to his and Donna's room.

"Donna Donna! Guess what! They were talking." He said jumping into bed with her.

She rolled over yawning. "What?"

"Yeah. I walked in on them talking...they might get back together. Then Hyde won't be moppy and we can do what we used to do like hunting and gambling and stuff."

"Eric you guys never did that anyway." Eric rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point the point is..."

"They get back together. Now shut up and go to bed I'm tired."

* * *

"So...Jackie what were you saying in the house?" Hyde asked gently putting Stevie into the back seat.

"Well I was...Jeez this is hard...wondering maybe that you'd want to maybe...give it----"

"yeah ok...I mean if you want to...then sure why not. Sounds cool."

Jackie smiled and lightly kissed his cheek, like the time when they went to prom together.

"Really well that would be nice, how about um dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure. Dinner sounds good, I guess."

"Ok."

"Ok so I'll see you later."

"Ok, good night."

"Night." Jackie got into the car and drove back to her house.

Thinking about how stupid she sounded, 'if he wanted? Of course he wanted no one said no to me, but Steven did once...well more then once. But still she sounded like this was her first date ever. Man she hated what Steven Hyde did to her.'

(A/n: did you like it? I hope so.)


	4. Dinner

**A/N:** sry it's taken so long, but my science fair is really making me paranoid. So anyway really really short authors note so here is chapter 4 the one you've all been waiting for.

**Chapter 4** Dinner

"So dinner with you and Hyde?" Donna asked at lunch the next day.

"Yep, I'm actually really excited, I mean, for going on a date with Steven, actually this is like our first REAL date, where one of us asked each other out...we never did that while we dated." Jackie smiled into her Caesar salad.

Donna looked at her, watching her smile into her salad she hadn't seen Jackie that happy in awhile. Not since, wow, not since the first couple of years when they went out, before the push for marriage and the resentment.

"Yeah, so where are you going to go?"

"To go eat, I've been thinking or conversation pieces at day, all I came up with was my hair, but Hyde will probably yell at me or something." Jackie sighed, "so it's ok that Stevie's staying with you tonight right?"

"Yes, Jackie she'll be fine, now you and Hyde will have a really fun time...talking about your hair."

Jackie looked at her watch and winced. "Sorry Donna but I'm suppose to be back by 1:00 they are having a really important scene and I-----"

"yeah, yeah I know, just go I'll pay." Jackie nodded and got up putting her jacket on and walked out the door.

She had to get back to work...but Jackie liked work she got to work with people as equally pretty as she was...even if they looked down on her. Jackie shrugged and got into new car, driving to the TV show.

* * *

"Stevie, hun have you seen my shoes?" Jackie yelled.

Stevie looked up from the book she was reading and smirked. "Which shoes?"

"The ones I just bought the...found it!"

Stevie smiled to herself, her mom was so nervous it was kind of funny.

Jackie came out and looked at Stevie, "so how do I look?"

Stevie smiled at her mother. "Great, Nice."

Jackie nodded and looked at her watch. "Donna?"

Donna looked up from the tv show she was watching to look at her friend. "Great."

"You guys are so uncreative." Jackie mumbled going to look at her self in the mirrior again.

"We know!" Donna yelled back.

The doorbell rang and Donna went to go answer it.

Hyde smirked at seeing Donna there. "I feel like I'm back in high school."

Donna laughed and ushered him in.

"No flowers?" Stevie asked him, every man her mother had gone out with always brought her flowers, her mother told them too.

"Flowers?" Hyde asked smirking, "no I didn't and won't."

Stevie shook her head waiting for her mother to come out and see no flowers.

"She still getting ready?" Hyde asked knowing the answer already.

"Yep, she'll be out----"

"I'm here! Hi Steven."

Stevie looked at her mother waiting to hear the yelling...it never came.

"I'm ready when you are." he said slinging an arm around her, she smiled and looked up at him.

Stevie looked back and forth. "I don't get it, he didn't bring any flowers." she muttered glancing at the too.

"Steven never brings me flowers, its one of the things I can always count on in a date with him, I love that about him."

Stevie got an even more confused look on her face. "No flowers, and she yells at everyone who doesn't bring flowers, how weird."

Stevie shook her head and glanced at Donna.

Donna shrugged, "Hyde and Jackie are weird like that."

Stevie nodded, still confused.

"Ok we are going, so see you later. Be good for Donna." Jackie yelled as they walked out the door.

Stevie smiled at Donna, and Donna smiled back. "Are you ready for the movie?"

Stevie nodded and got up, leaving her book on the couch.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

Hyde shrugged.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Ste–ven! You were suppose to plan this whole thing out! Besides on dates we are suppose to have a 'plan'"

Hyde rolled his eyes, knowing this conversation always came up when he and Jackie went out on a date.

"Jackie! Fine we will go somewhere."

He pulled into a McDonalds.

"You aren't funny."

"What? I planned on going her with you." he said with a slight smile.

She looked at him, knowing he was kidding. "You're annoying."

"You agreed to go out with me."

"No I asked you to come out with ME!"

"So?"

Jackie rolled her eyes clearly annoyed. "Fine lets go to the new Chinese restaurant down the street."

Hyde shrugged and started the car. Silence filled the car as he drove, he looked over at Jackie and smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Glad for what?" she asked grudgingly.

"Glad you asked me out."

she smiled looking out with window. "Me too."

They pulled up into the Chinese restaurant and went inside. It was a little crowded so they had to wait a little while. The sat in a comfortable silence as they did so, finally their table was called. They sat down and looked at the menus.

"Well, this is like the one me and Stevie go to but not as big and cheap."

Hyde looked up at her. "You go to a cheap place?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"New York's expensive. Duh!"

Hyde smirked at her immaturity.

"Yeah whatever."

the waiter came over to there table and asked for there drinks. As he left Jackie turned to Hyde.

"So how was work?"

"Boring, but we did get some new CDs, and tapes so everything was fun, we were running out."

Jackie nodded. "Leo still work there?"

"No, he left a couple of years ago to look for his family, never came back, so either he died or he found them."

Jackie nodded, remembering the old hippie. "Whatever happened to Randy?"

"Well...Eric came back, and Charlie knew I guess he couldn't compete with him. So he left, like you."

Jackie looked down playing with her silverware. "Silverware is really shiny." she said trying to get away from where the subject was going.

Hyde sat back in his chair, knowing she was avoiding the subject, heck he didn't even know why he started it.

"So how's life?" He asked.

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Steven you saw me last night."

"So?"

"Well..."

"Stuff could have changed."

"Well, I had lunch with Donna."

Hyde nodded for her to go on.

"I did peoples hair. I dunno it was work and a regular day nothing special, it's not like I went in the back room to...film." she smirked at him.

He looked up as the waiter came back wanting to get their orders, they ordered, Hyde not really caring about the food only being with Jackie.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Jackie drinking her water.

"We thought you'd come back you know." he said looking at her.

She looked away, " I did too."

"So what happened?"

"I got a job, I was scared...I don't know stuff happened I stayed in New York. Now I'm here sitting in Point Place talking about why I left with my ex. Get over it Hyde I'm not leaving again." she said trying to make him see she wasn't leaving for awhile.

He sighed, knowing somewhere that she probably was telling the truth. "Fine whatever."

they sat in silence, as they waited for their food. This time it was a tense silence.

(A/N:So i'm sry again it took SO long but I'm back and kickin. Sry if there are tons of spelling errors. I hope you like it and reviews are totally wanted!)


	5. Projects and Dirty Noises

A/N: i'm sorry if i scared any of you by not updating for a little while but don't worry I won'tforget you all or the story. JackieHydelover, I'm glad you think it is funny, and I'm also glad the none of the characters are OOC. I hate when they are OOC, so I try the best that they aren't OOC. fisharecoolies I'm glad that you are happy that they are dating LoL. I hope and it seems to be that everyone is enjoying the story so here is chapter 5. Please review, and laugh. LoL, that sounded corny.

_Chapter 5_ **Projects and Dirty Noises**

_**Stevie's POV**_

I guess mom and dad's date didn't go to good cause when they got home (not that I was awake) they didn't kiss or anything, just they looked really pissed off. I wonder what happened, they seemed so excited when they were going to go out, now they looked like they were going to kill each other.

I asked Donna about it on Saturday, she said that was how they were, they got in a fight one day then the next they were making up, sometimes the same day. They were the oddest couple she had ever known, but the most right for each other, then she ran upstairs cause Luke was crying.

So that's basically what I wondered all weekend, when were my mother and father going to get past this crap and realize they are PERFECT for each other, everyone could see it, but them. Really grown-ups were totally blind when it came to there OWN problems.

* * *

On Monday morning I walked into my science class, 2nd period and went to go sit in my seat next to Sam.

"How'd it go?" that was the first thing he asked.

I smiled at him a little shy, Sam always had that effect on me, to make me shy, which I totally wasn't. "It went...I dunno my parents are interesting people."

he nodded, seeming to except that answer. "Why weren't you on the bus this morning?" he asked.

"I woke up late and my mom gave me a ride."

he nodded looking down at his binder.

We were silent as class started, the teacher droned on and on, I think he was the most boring science teacher I've ever had. He had such a monotone voice I felt like screaming.

Finally I came out of my revere as he mentioned a project we were going to be doing. "Now, since we are doing the solar system right now I thought it would be fun if we all got in groups and made a planet." He looked around the room, excitedly. "Each group will be of two people, and each group will create their own planet. You will name it and design it, you will give us the density and etc about it. I will hand out the criteria now, Allie please hand out these papers."

Allie was the teacher's pet, it was really creepy since he liked to sometimes touch her hair. I think he was a child molester that was why I asked Eric to help me with science instead of my actual science teacher because he was just CREEPY.

Eric taught high school English, he could teach English or science. So I asked him to help me with it, so I'd probably do the same for this project.

"So I will be choosing you're partners, once I read off all of the names you will go in your groups." he paused getting a list of names out. "Allie and Rich, Mary and Sean, Ellie and Chris, Sarah and Will, Eliza and Fred, George and Suzie, Stephanie and Sam..." he seemed to drone on but I stopped listening as I heard my name.

Since he refused to call me Stevie I was stuck with being Stephanie for science. I was happy though that I didn't have to be with someone I don't know or don't like. I got Sam, I was happy.

He finished up the list and I turned to Sam in my seat and he turned to me. "So, guess we are partners." he said with a smiled.

I nodded and got out a piece of paper. "Yep! So my uncle well not my real, uncle but my moms friend Eric is a teacher so we can get help from him."

"Ok, well I guess we should met after school, right?"

"Or you could come over."

"That works I'll do my homework at your house, what do you have to do after school?"

"Well sometimes my dad comes over and I go to his record store, or I stay home alone, or I got to Eric and Donna's. Or sometimes someone comes over to my house."

Sam nodded checking the clock in our classroom. "By the way kids this is due in 3 weeks, so you better get started."

The noise in the classroom was drowned out by the bell, we all got up and left.

* * *

We got off the bus and headed towards my house, we were talking really about nothing in particular. I didn't see any cars out in the drive way so I figured no one was home, I guess mom would yell at me if she came home and found a boy alone with me in the house. But right now I really only carried about getting the project done. I used my house key to open up and we headed inside.

I immediately regretted it though, because I, we heard loud noises coming from my mom's room. I felt my face turn red and turned to Sam who was laughing quietly. I hit him to shut up, but that only made him laugh more.

I weighed my options, go in there and see what was going on, or run away with Sam to the front porch, or go to my room and blast the music really loudly, or one last option we could sit there and do our project and really REALLY embarrass my mom and my moms...date.

I really didn't want to leave or go out onto the porch since it was raining and my room was a mess so I pushed Sam onto the couch and went to the kitchen.

"So Sam do you want something to eat?" I asked trying to be as loud as possible.

He sniggered and shrugged. "What do you have?"

"Well we have...just come look." he got up and headed towards the kitchen too.

We decided on some cookies and milk and we brought it into the living room. We sat on the floor eating, and I turned the TV on to block out the noise, which were thankfully dying down. We watched TV as we ate our snack.

As we finished we took out some paper to write our ideas on. "Ok how about we start with a name." I said smiling.

He nodded stuffing another cookie in his mouth. "How about something in Spanish?"

"Sure."

"Um...Nadar"

"to swim?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah it could be a water world! Everyone was a fish thing or something."

I smiled liking the idea. I wrote it down. "Ok ummm what else. Oh living organisms?"

"Fish people, like mermaids and stuff." I wrote that down too.

"How far away from the sun is it."

"Around the same area as earth but the size of Jupiter."

"Ok um...what do our mer-people-----"

"Stevie? What are you doing here?" I looked up over the couch and my jaw nearly dropped.

"Dad? What are YOU doing here?" I asked smirking already knowing the answer.

Sam was laughing all over again on the floor, next to me.

Dad looked a little uncomfortable for a minute when he was interrupted by my mother coming in.

"Steven you forgot your—Stevie! You're here already?" she blushed a deep scarlet.

I felt like the parent catching their kid banging someone. But what was really gross was you heard the SOUNDS! EW! Sam was having a laughing seizure right besides me.

"Yeah mom I've been here for what...20 minutes?" I smirked at both them as they looked at each other a little actually REALLY embarrassed.

"And you brought a friend." dad added looking at Sam rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Yep that's...Sam." I muttered.

This was SO SO SO embarrassing. Having you're friend find out you're parents are banging. This was so disturbing for me to know my parents who were just fighting on Friday were banging.

"Hi I'm Jackie." Mom said introducing herself.

Sam had calmed down enough to say 'hi' back.

"This is Steven." mom said nudging dad who just grunted in reply.

"Um how about you have your little play date tomorrow." mom said playing with her messy hair.

"We can't we have a project, that's why Sam came over." I said.

"Well how about you come over tomorrow and do the project." Sam nodded glancing over at me, eyes dancing still with laughter.

I got up and went to walk with him outside totally dreading talking to my parents. If this was what it was like having two parents living in the same house I wasn't too sure I wanted that. I walked with Sam to the front door, and he turned to me and said, "you're parents really are very intersting." I hit him on the shoulder and closed the door.

Time to face the music. The disgusting sound like music, I'm so happy I didn't go deaf. It astounds me that I didn't go deaf.

"Stevie." was all my mom said.

"Right umm. This is really REALLY embarrassing so...I'm sorry." I said hopping we don't ave to go into a sex talk. That was awful enough last year when we had health.

"Right." dad muttered.

"We just got...carried away and----"

"ok ok I get the picture." I yelled covering my ears. "I'll be in my room listening to VERY VERY loud music." I said practically running to my room.

This was such an embarrassing day I don't know if I can handle the pressure of having two parents. Because when you have 2 parents they bang in the middle of the afternoon once you come home from school. This was so disturbing, that was all I could say about my day. Ha that rhymes.

(A/N: well there was chapter 5 hope you enjoyed and review please.)


	6. Sex & Tell!

**A/N: **I'm Sorry if that's ever happen to you, it hasn't for me thank god my parents don't live together. BUT maybe when they did live togetherit might havehappenedand thankfully I have forgotten it.Well Dannie I was one step before you lol. I meant to put this up last night but I didn't have time. So here was the chapter you "requested" it was right before Stevie found them, and what happened. I will try to incoperate Kelso and Fez in it. I'm sry if you guys like them but don't worry they will be in it. Also Sam and friends will be back soon I swear.Here is chapter 6 it's not the best and i sorta have writer's block and couldn't think of a really good idea with all this stress I have right now so...I'm REALLY sry. But enjoy.

**Chapter 6** _Sex & Tell!_

_**Jackie's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch not really doing anything, just sitting watching tv, more specifically, I was watching 'Nightmare on Elm street." I have realized that scary movies really aren't that scary when you watch them in the afternoon. A commercial came on and I went to the fridge to get something to drink, while I was up the doorbell rang. I looked over at it and walked over. Before I answered it I checked myself in the mirror.

Yep, I looked good despite sitting on the couch, since 11 that day. I opened the door and came face to face with Steven Hyde. I looked at him a minute, and slowly tried to think of something to say. I think that the only reason my brain wasn't working right was because I was sitting on the couch and watching tv. The tv was seriously killing my brain.

"Hi." he stated, Zen as usual.

I smiled trying to be nice back at him. "Hey, do you wanna come in?" I asked hesitating a bit.

He smirked and walked in slowly. I don't know why I let Steven in. I mean our date REALLY, REALLY sucked last Friday and well, I was still kinda pissed that he brought up me leaving. I guess when both you're parents have abandon you, you tend to think everyone will leave you.

At least sometimes I think that. Well daddy didn't really abandon me at that time, but later he did. I wonder how I ever became such a great parent when both of mine sucked. I stared at Steven as he walked through the door.

"I didn't think you'd be here." he stated.

"I had the day off, why are you here?"

"Well I came to drop something off for Stevie, but it was early and well..."

"Steven, why are you really here?"

he sighed, shuffling his feet a bit. "Donna mentioned you had the day off and I wanted to talk to you about last weekend."

I looked down at my bare feet. "Fine, what about last week?"

"Well I...when I agreed to go out with you again, I wanted it to be without fighting, we didn't really succeed in that territory." he looked away from me, and I had to silently agree with him.

"I'm...sorry." I said. "I'm sorry I left, ok? I didn't really think about it at the time and really didn't think you'd care."

he nodded. "Well, how about we go on another one, say this weekend?"

I nodded.

"Yeah that would be fun." we were silent for a minute as he looked around the house.

"So...how's life?" he asked.

I nodded, "good, I slept in, so I am happy."

"That's good."

"Yep, that's good." we were silent again.

It was kind of awkward, kinda like when we first started dating, not knowing what to say, but reading each other really well. We looked at each other for a minute and it all happened pretty fast but, all I knew of felt were Steven's lips on mine.

It was our first kiss in a really long time, well if you didn't count Christmas, but it felt...like Steven. I felt 17 again and I was loving it. Loving his lips on mine and loving the feelings running through me. I broke apart, looking at him.

"Maybe we-----" he cut me off kissing me hard, and moaned my name. Breaking apart again, I backed away from him.

"Steven, we can't build a relationship then mess it up with sex. So I will sit over here and you over there. Got it?"

I sat down and watched as he fixed his glasses sitting quietly on the couch. We were quiet just starring at each other intensely.

"How's Stevie?" he asked tapping his fingers on his leg.

I rolled my eyes. "Steven, you can't do that." he looked at me eyebrow raised.

"I can't ask how my daughter is?"

"No you can't just make out with me then ask casually how our daughter is, it totally puts the mood out." I said logically. He rolled his eyes then smirked.

"You were in the mood?"

I looked down blushing. "NO! Now get your mind out of the gutter, pig."

he smirked at me again. "Yes, dear."

we looked at each other for a little while longer, just enjoying each others company.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Steven said abruptly. I looked at him.

"Why it was a good kiss and I was the one that kissed you first anyways." he shook his head.

"I'm glad it was a good kiss, but I kissed you first."

"No."

"Yes"

"no"

"yes."

"No"

"lets try again then."

I laughed, he had made a rhyme. But was cut off again as Steven kissed me harder then before.

I broke away, "Steven...we shouldn't, Stevie...will...ah...stop, it's distracting."

I finally just gave in, I mean what the hell. What damage could kissing Steven do.

If I was a fortune teller, which I'm not, the answer to that question is, A LOT of damage. Like your 11 year old daughter walking in on you having sex. The one thing I have learned about this experience was never, NEVER, have sex before 4. Because if you do you have to go through the trials of Sex, with your daughter, and that is HIGHLY, HIGHLY uncomfortable.

I have to wonder how this whole thing is going to effect mine and Steven's relationship if it messes it up then I will kill him. But it was nice, I realized how much I missed Steven, and his...specialities. I'd tell you what happened but a girl doesn't sex and tell!

(A/n: So? not the best chapter but it was a "flashback" but not really. ANYWAY review please and the next chapter will be up soon. Also before i forget again, but in one chapter can't rmeember which someone made the comment on why wasJAckie calling hyde, hyde. I'm sorry that's probably a mistake on me.)


	7. Babysitting Adventures

A/N: Well thank you very much for all of those coolio reviews! I'm sorry it took so long, also I am sorry about the last chapter being so short so I am making it up in this one. So here is Stevie's POV, I know how much you guys all like her so here is a total, chapter devoted to here. Also Kelso and Fez are in this one, so I'm REALLY REALLY sry if they are OOC. It's kind of hard for me to write them funny, I'm kinda bad at humor. LoL. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7** _Babysitting Adventures_

_Stevie's POV_

So mom and dad are going on another date tonight. Donna, and Laurie were going on for the night, too. I don't know why, since they hate each other but, something about Eric taking advantage of Donna or something, I dunno though. So for babysitters I get Fez and Kelso. Eric would babysit me but he's watching Luke, and the twins. Kelso would babysit me alone, but dad doesn't trust him and thinks he'll set the house on fire, so Fez is helping too. So that's why I'm sitting in my room with Mary (she's sleeping over, so we can get to know each other better) and waiting for Fez and Kelso to come over, while mom and dad make out in the living room. I really didn't want a repeat of what happened in the beginning of the week so...we sit in my room reading magazines.

"I love you're room it's so cool!" Mary said smiling, looking around it.

I smiled back, "Yep it's pretty cool, I guess." I nodded and went back to reading an article on Nirvana.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"I'm reading AP. What are you reading?"

"Cosmo girl I found it in you're living room." I nodded, must be mom's.

"So these people who are watching us, are they nice?" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled she was very shy when it was just us, but when she was with Christian, Sean, and Sam she had an opinion on EVERYTHING.

She wore a lot of black too, black and whites. Like we were in our pjs and she had black with white spots. I looked down at my own PJ's which were red flannel bottoms and a white tank top.

"I'm glad you invited me over, I just thought at first you wanted to only hang out with Sam."

I shook my head, "no. It's just...I dunno, so are you friends with Suzie?"

"Suzie? You mean the annoying girl in our math class?"

"You're in my math class?" I blurted out.

She laughed, "yeah, I sit in the back, I don't talk much when Sam, Christian, or Sean aren't there." she smiled and Inodded.

"So, you don't like Suize then?"

She shook her head. "Not really we were friends a couple of years ago then, I don't know she became mean."

"Really? She doesn't seem mean."

"Have you told her anything really...important about yourself?"

"No, not really."

"Well Suzie is a gossip eater, she pretends to be really nice and shy. Then you tell her something gossipy and she dumps you."

I looked at her weirdly, obviously Mary and Crew and Suzie didn't get along. "What did you tell her?" I asked curiously.

"Well it was a really long time ago and I totally am not like this anymore."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I liked Christian."

I smirked. "You and Christian? Hmmmm"

By the way, Christian had short curly black hair and brown eyes, he was Italian.

"What? What's the hmmmm for?"

"Well you and Christian wouldn't look bad together."

"Really you think?"

I guess I should describe how all of Sam's and eventually my friends look:

Mary: Has brown-blonde hair and green eyes. She's tan, and is as I said before outspoken. She is the outspoken one of the group the "smart girl".

Sean: Blonde hair that falls in his face, and blue eyes. He is the pretty boy of the group the "player"

Christian: As I said before short black curly hair and brown eyes, he's quiet, the "shy guy"

Sam: Messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is the "loud sarcastic" one of group.

I have to wonder where I fit into this. What is left? The nerd? The shallow one? Oh well my time will come.

I heard the doorbell at that moment and I got up, Mary followed me.

"Finally Kelso! We have freaking reservations!" Dad yelled, then hit him in the shoulder.

Mom glared at dad then hit him, but then smiled. "We have reservations? We aren't going to McDonald?"

I looked back and forth between them. If mom and dad went to Mickey D's no wonder she was pissed by the end of the night.

"Well sorry! We had to stop, Fez wanted candy." Kelso said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well we have to go, these are the kids, we have two."

"I thought you only had one." Kelso said looking at Mary.

"How do you have a kid who's Stevie's age in that amount of time?"

"She's her friend Kelso!" Dad said rolling his eyes.

I looked at Mary who was laughing quietly.

"Well I knew that!"

Fez rolled his eyes and put a bag by the door.

"What's that?" I asked, I hadn't noticed it before.

"It's a surprise!" he said smiling.

"If you give my kid film or do anything under age and illegal I'll kill you two." Mom said getting on her coat.

She came over to me and kissed me quick on my forehead. "Have fun girls and remember don't go to bed past 12." dad said a quick bye and they left.

"So you girl ready to party!" Kelso said going to sit on the couch.

"By the way Mary, this is Fez and Kelso." I said pointing to the two.

"I'm Mary." she said smiling.

"Well that's nice, now I brought some candy and a game, Laurie wanted me to bring it, she said girls need something to do, but who cares about her, she's a whore." Fez laughed going into the kitchen.

I smirked as Mary looked at me confused. "Who's Laurie?" she asked quietly.

"It's Fez's wife."

"Don't forget she was ALSO my girlfriend, while I cheated on Jackie, and afterwards." Kelso yelled from his place on the couch.

"That was ages ago Kelso!" Fez yelled back. "Besides you never tell you're ex-girlfriends kid you cheated on her mother, it shows vulnerability, plus Donna said that Stevie said it was weird you too dated."

Kelso let out an offended sound, and I smirked at him.

"You get that from you're lousy father!" Kelso said to me.

I shrugged. "I like my father thank you very much. It's true too you seem better as friends."

"Well we were great lovers, and she was my first love."

"Then why did you cheat on her you, son of a btch?" Fez asked coming into the living room with a bag full of kit-kats. "I could have had her!" Fez added.

I looked between the two of them and sat on a arm chair, Mary was looking back and forth amazed as if she never saw two people as immature as them.

"Well you didn't and she chose ME! So BURN!"

"Then she choose Hyde so you go burn!" Fez yelled back.

I smirked at them as Mary went into the bag to get the game out.

"Life? I love that game."

"Well that's good, cause that's the only one I could find." Fez said eating a kit-kat.

"So...Stevie do Jackie and Hyde seem like they'd get back together?" Kelso asked trying to jam a piece into the bored.

"I don't know ask them."

"Don't you think I've tried! Then Hyde hits me and I always get bruised." Kelso whined.

I don't think I will ever met a person as immature as Kelso, but that makes him all the more fun to have around. He's like a huge kid who doesn't know when to stop. Dad hates it, and mom ignores it, they seem to have grown up mom more then dad, but Kelso will always be the kid.

We played till 10:30 when Fez and Kelso ushered us out of the room to watch some "adult TV."

So me and Mary went to socialize in my room.

"I don't think I've ever met two people ever like that!" she said laughing at Kelso and Fez.

"They are very special."

"They are AWSOME! I wish my parent's friends were like that. Then again my mom and dad are 46 so..." she smiled. "How old are you're parents?"

"My mom's 29 and my dad's 30." I said eating some chips that we brought in there, if I spilled any of them my mom would kill me. I mean it, she was kind of a clean-freak.

"WOW! You're mom is so young! She had you when she was 18" Mary shook her head smiling. "That's so cool."

"Do you have any brother's or sister's?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah I have 1 older brother and a younger sister."

"I want a sibling."

"Trust me you don't" she laughed a little and we talked some more. Till we fell asleep, I had just made a new friend and lost another one.

On Monday I was going to have a little chat with Suzie about this gossip-eating thing.

(A/N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't OOC. so review please.)


	8. Drop Off Thoughts

**A/N:** Hey, sorry, I haven'twritten in a little while, and I'm very happy for all of the reviews. Thischapter isn't that long, so I'm sorry, but something really big will happen in the very near future. So I'm reallythankful for all the reviews, and also I'mhappy you guys don't think that the last chapter was OOC. I'm glad thecharacters aren't OOC and that you can see the characters doing what they are doing. Thank you again for all the reviews and the people that luv this story.LoL, sorry for the long a/n so here is chapter 8.

**Chapter 8****_Drop Off Thoughts_**

"Halloween, I love Halloween!" Stevie shouted coming down the stairs to see her mom and dad.

Ever since their last date, Hyde had been over at the house a lot, he stayed over there so much it was as if he lived with them, even more then when Tom and her mom had dated, this time however, Hyde did it for pleasure and not just to make Tom jealous.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Jackie asked, Stevie as she watched her daughter eat a fast breakfast.

"Yes, I am really excited, so it's ok if I go tricker-treating with Sam, Mary, Christian, and Sean?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, for the millionth time, hun, Steven and I will be at Donna and Eric's, if you need us."

Stevie nodded and put her witch hat on.

"So what are you, Stevie?" Hyde asked looking at the 11 year old.

"I'm a witch." she said smiling, then glanced at her watch. "I gotta go, so you'll be here when I get home? Talking? Right?" Stevie asked hesitating at talking.

"Yeah, hun, then I'll drive you over to your little friends house, then we are going to go to Donna's, got it? Good." Jackie kissed her daughter on the cheek and got up to say bye.

Stevie quickly hugged Hyde and she was out the door. This was going to be the best Halloween ever, how she just loved this holiday.

As Stevie left, Jackie glanced at Hyde.

"So, ready for tonight?" she asked excitedly.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes Jackie, for the millionth time, besides, what are we doing that is so fun? We are watching Psycho, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and When Strangers Call, not the fun night we've been waiting our lives to go to."

"Shut up, Steven! Halloween is a great holiday, besides we never hang out with everyone, that much anymore, so we are hanging out with them tonight!" Jackie chirped then headed into her bedroom to go shower.

"Since when do you like Halloween? Wasn't you're favorite holiday, Christmas for all of the presents?" Hyde yelled at her retreating back.

Jackie shook her head, then realized Hyde couldn't see her. "No, Steven, my favorite holiday is Veterans day!"

With that she stepped into the shower, not seeing the smirk on her boyfriend's face.

* * *

Stevie ran into the house and headed towards her room to get her costume together. "Mom! Mom! Are you home? Can we go?" Stevie yelled shoving her costume and tricker-treating bag in a grocery bag.

"Yeah, hun, be right there." Jackie said coming into her daughter's room looking a little pale.

"Are you ok, mom?" Stevie asked glancing at the women.

"Yeah, Stevie I'm fine." she smiled a meek smile. Stevie looked disbelieving, but didn't push the subject.

"So, you ready?" "Yeah, where's dad?"

"Oh, Steven, is running a little late, so I'm dropping you off, then going to the record store." Stevie looked at her mom again.

What had happened in the span of a day, from her mom being all bubbly to sulking.

"Ok, lets go." Stevie got up and headed towards the door as Jackie got her coat and some candy, she was suppose to bring for the movie night.

"Ok get in the car, I'll be there in a minute." Jackie said to her daughter as she went back into her bedroom, "I forgot something."

Stevie went to the car, wondering why her mother was acting so weird.

A few minutes later Jackie came into the car too, looking paler then before.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Stevie asked Jackie again, all Jackie did was nod.

"Yes for the hundredth time, Stevie, I'm FINE!" Jackie drove over to Sam's house and went up to the doorway.

"Ok I'll come pick you up at 10, since it's Friday."

Stevie nodded, then smiled. "Ok! I can't wait, see you later."

Jackie hugged and kissed Stevie, then knocked on the door.

After a little while Sam came to the door.

"Hey." he said to Stevie, who smiled back, shyly.

Jackie looked back and forth between the two, smirking to herself. They were in for a ruff time, Jackie thought to herself looking between the two again, then silently added, good thing Steven didn't come with me.

"So I hope you two have fun, and Happy Halloween." Jackie hugged Stevie again and watched as she went into the house.

"Have fun." she said again then went down to the car, glancing up again at the house, it was huge, much like her old house. She missed being rich and wished that she had done something different in life to still be rich, but that thought was quickly banished.

She liked her life and she liked her family, everything had really come together in the last year. But, right now she wished that she had a little more money...for the next little problem that seemed to get in the way.

When everything was great, a little problem always got in the way, it was really depressing her. Jackie sighed, getting in the car, her life was fine and she was going to get through everything a-ok.

Starting the car and heading towards the Foremen's, she quietly made a decision about something. This night was going to change her life forever, if she wanted it to or not.

(A/N: I Know, I know, nothing of value actually happened in this chapter but the next chapter something BIG will happen. I hope you enjoyed and please review.)


	9. Halloween Surprise

**A/N**: Wow! You guys are REALLY REALLY good at seeing what was going to happen. You all are indeed correct, don't shoot me if it is too over dramatic, I know where I am going with this and trust me, it won't go off into fairyland where everyone skips and gets married. No I'm trying to make this as unOOC as possble, in this story line at least. But i do like the sappy stuff too, I'm a helpless romantic (and Speller). lol. Here is chapter 9 the one you all have been wating for. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9** **_Halloween Surprise_**

Jackie walked into Eric and Donna's house and looked around a bit, it had tons of food on the counters, and there were a couple of Halloween decorations around the house. She smiled softly as she saw Donna run into the kitchen smiling broadly.

"Jackie! Guess who I am!"

Jackie surveyed her friends clothing. It looked exactly how she used to wear it in high school, flannel and jeans. "A lumberjack?" Jackie asked smiling innocently.

Donna rolled her eyes, "no I'm Eric!"

"How do you fit into his clothes Donna?"

Donna rolled her eyes again and pinched Jackie, who howled and it her back.

"God Donna DON'T PINCH ME!" Jackie yelled more dramatic the usual.

Donna looked at her funny and quietly backed away. "Man, Jackie what's up with you today?"

Jackie sighed and put on a innocent smile. "Nothing I brought the candy, where is everyone?"

Donna pointed to the living room still giving Jackie a weird look. Jackie and Donna went into the living room, Jackie sat on the couch next to Hyde, who looked at her, smirking.

"Hey, how was dropping off Stevie?"

"Good." Jackie said looking at the TV.

Donna gave her another weird look.

"So what should we watch first?" Eric asked.

Jackie looked around the living room. Fez was munching on a big bowl of candy, which was meant for the kids, Laurie was doing her nails. Kelso was starring at the TV transfixed, his date was glaring at him. Donna and Eric were flipping through the movies and Steven was looking with an emotion she couldn't discribe.

"So tell me again why I couldn't come over earlier?" he asked.

Jackie shrugged and smiled, "well, I just thought it wouldn't take that much time so...you just needed to meet me here."

Jackie snuggled into Hyde smiling at him. Hyde looked at her a little longer then necessary, then focused on Eric who put in a film.

"We are watching, When Strangers Call first." Eric said getting on the couch next to Donna and Hyde.

"What's that about?" Kelso's date who was named Sally asked. Jackie looked at her, she was blonde with big boobs.

"Its about a babysitter who is being harassed." Jackie said in a deadpan voice.

"Really? That sounds scary." Sally said getting into Kelso's lap.

Jackie turned to Hyde who gave her a smirk. They knew where this was going.

"Hey, Michael, do you...wanna go upstairs." Sally asked in a stage whisper.

"Yeah sure, I hate scary movies, they aren't man enough for me, I mean, this movie blech! It's hardly scary." Kelso said in a loud brave voice.

They went upstairs together till Donna yelled at them to come down. "My kid is upstairs you perv! Go downstairs."

"No way! Will they go downstairs and do it! What if something happens to my house, I'll have to go downstairs with the thought that Michael and his girl of the week did it down there. That will forever scare me." Hyde said from the couch.

Kelso rolled his eyes and sighed. "But HYDE! We wanna go, DO IT!"

"You can live with me, if something bad happens to your house." Jackie said from Hyde's side.

Hyde looked down at her, "huh, Jackie, I never really considered it."

"Ok, since that is settled, we are going downstairs." Kelso and date ran down stairs, while everyone else started watching the movie.

Half way through Jackie got up to go get some drink and some more candy. Donna followed her after feeling a gory and scary scene was coming up.

"Hey Jackie." Donna said looking at the younger girl as she went to the fridge.

Jackie looked up and Donna. "Hey, are you gonna help me."

"No I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Jackie asked playing dumb.

Donna rolled her eyes and gave Jackie a look, she went to go sit by the table. "About why you are acting fidgety and twitchy, did something happen between you and Hyde?"

Jackie looked down, and muttered, "not yet."

Donna frowned. "Jackie if you don't tell me what the hell is going on in 5 seconds I'm going to...do something drastic, and it won't be pretty."

Jackie rolled her eyes and motioned towards the beat up Vista Cruiser.

"You have a problem with the Vista?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow.

Jackie rolled her eyes and started walking to it, Donna getting in followed. They got in and Jackie quietly sat still, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Donna, this might seem a little deja vu but...I'm pregnant." Jackie whispered the last part.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Jeez, well after a couple of weeks ago I'm not surprised. Jackie you and Hyde just can't stay away from each other, it's impossible, well except for the whole Samantha experience...but that's it."

They were quiet for a little while. "So it's not surprising?" Jackie asked looking at her hands. "I just found out today, no one knows only you, I'm telling Stevie tonight, maybe she'll be too tired to remember." Jackie sighed.

"You just found out today? Is that why you've been acting weird?"

Jackie nodded, "yeah, I didn't know what to do, the last time, it was different I knew exactly what to do, get the hell out of Point Place. But this time I'm not so sure, I'm in a relationship now, I'm not sure how Hyde will act to having another kid."

"Eric was fine, when I told him."

"Donna you and Eric are 1, like the perfect couple and 2, married! I don't want to push Steven into marriage. I don't act it and in the past I wanted it, but I'm just kind of afraid to get married to Steven. I know it's stupid but...after Stevie and everything I'm different and more grown up. After experiencing everything I don't want to really get married, I'm not that old." Jackie took a breath, "I was so young when I wanted all that stuff, I've seen life, and marriage and I don't want that to happen to me and Steven."

Donna looked at her friend and suddenly felt that Jackie wasn't just the shallow girl she grew up with. She was a lot more, mature now and probably was back then.

"Jackie, tell Hyde, or else I will, and this time I swear I will." Donna got out of the car and headed back into the house, hoping to God that Jackie would tell Hyde, she wasn't going to be the cause of there break up.

* * *

Jackie left early, and picked Stevie up a half hour then she was suppose to pick her up. Driving the short drive back to there house, Stevie was a little mad.

What was up with her mother, and why did she pick her up so early. They walked into the house and Jackie guided Stevie over to the couch. Stevie could tell something was wrong immediately. Did mom and dad break up? Did someone die? Did her mother have a disease? All these questions wondered there way into Stevie confused mind.

"Mom?"

Jackie took a deep breath and took her daughters hand. "Stevie, I'm Pregnant."

(A/N: I know I'm mean for stopping there but I'll update...soon. Reviews please. pretty please.)


	10. Flashback, Baby

**A/N:** Did anyone see last nights eppi of That 70's show? I thought it was good till the point wherethe devil and Hyde said they were only spicying up there luv lifeby fighting. BLECH! thank god she's already married. Ok so anyway, thanks for all the reviews. It was so cool doing a really good cliffy, sadly youaren't seeing Stevie's view on things in this chappy, becauseI'm still not sure if she is going to be happy or pissed. Hyde is a totally different story. So anywho, this is a flashbackof earlier in the day.Hope you like it. Sry itisn't very long. (BTW I can't believe I'm already on 10 and I seem to keep going that's pretty freakin cool...lol. sry)

**Chapter 10** **_Flashback, Baby_**

**Jackie's POV**

I took a shower, reminiscing in Steven thoughts. He had been so...good lately, we were good. I wonder what the catch was, maybe he'd ask me to marry him, I shook my head, laughing foolishly, Steven Hyde asking me, Jackie Burkhart to marry him? Ha! Don't make me laugh.

I got out of the shower a little dizzy so I had to sit on the counter a little while, what was wrong with me? It was probably just the hot water getting to me, I mean, I was in there awhile, and laughed pushing that thought away, that I had momentarily.

I headed to my bedroom looking through my closet wondering what to wear. It was Halloween and I wanted to look festive. As I was getting dressed, I still felt a little dizzy, it was starting to annoy me, thinking from the last time I was this dizzy, I was...but that can't be, I was just in the shower awhile.

The next thing I knew I was leaning over the toilet bowl puking my brains out. I stayed in there awhile, waiting for Steven to get mad that I was taking so long and leave.

"Jackie! You're taking too long, so I'll see you tonight."

Right on time too. After he left I sat in there a little while more think about...my situation, then I called up work and told them I couldn't come, do to sickness, lots of people at work were getting sick so I guess they figured I had whatever was going around, too.

I finally got up and paced my room, that was the third time this week, maybe I was sick, no, the rest of the day I felt fine, mostly.

"I should probably go to the doctor." I muttered then looked around the empty room. "And stop talking to myself." I added, grabbing my coat and headed towards my doctors office.

* * *

"Well Jackie, why have you come here today? And why was it so urgent?"

I looked down. "Doctor, I think, I think, I might be...you know?"

He looked at me a second, "You could be what?"

I took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant." I muttered seeing his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at my chart. "Well ok, Ms Burkhart, I'll run some tests. Now answer some questions for me."

I took another deep breath and nodded. "Ok."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend, and...last night."

he nodded writing in down. "Ok, when was the last time you had your period?"

I thought back, when was it? I've been so busy I can't even remember. "Um, let me think...a couple months ago...maybe."

"When you have sex, do you use protection?"

"Yeah I mean, the..." I stopped gasping, no we didn't use it the day Stevie came home and saw us. Crap.

"Ok, well, one more question, do you feel sore, or dizzy?"

I nodded meakly and looked down, I was starting to feel sick again, this time from certain thoughts, I was having.

"Ok, now let me run some test and we'll call you." He smiled and I got up waiting till he got out for me to get dressed. "Now, Ms. Burkhart if you are pregnant then you will have to make another appointment next month and we will discuss everything, all your questions and such then, ok."

He left and I got dressed slowly. What if I was pregnant? What would Steven do? What would Stevie do? I couldn't run again I had to stay. What would I do? I shook my head and headed outside back to my car.

* * *

As I was driving home I saw a drugstore. I couldn't wait for a week, I was going to burst. I ran in and quickly bought a pregnancy test.

I rushed home and checked the clock I had about 2 hours before Stevie came home. Running into the bathroom I started the test.

* * *

Pregnant, I was pregnant what was I going to do? I felt so deja vu it wasn't even funny. Ech! I sat in my bedroom going over every scenario that I could think of, for Steven's reaction, for Stevie's reaction, for the gang's reaction.

"Mom! Mom! Are you home? Can we go?"

I looked up as I heard Stevie come in the door. Should I tell her and ruin her night? No, she seemed so happy.

"Yeah, hun, be right there." I muttered coming out, she looked at me funny.

I felt so guilty then, looking at her, she deserved to know, just not right now, maybe later, maybe tonight, just not right now she looked so happy.

(A/N: I'm sorry it wasn't very long, but I hope you liked in neither the less.)


	11. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

A/N: WEll I want to say thank you to: Crazy (), SpotlessLadybug, Dannie (), fisharecoolies, Hopes2High, anberzen, Lindsay (), amanda031 (), Kalley, and anyone else that is enjoying this story. BTW to Dannie I am totally with you on that, I can't wait till Sam leaves! yeahs. Anyway, here is chapter 11, i hope you countinue to like it. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little confusing to read I'll try to make it easier.

_**Chapter 11**_ **Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun**

**_Stevie's POV_**

"What? Mom? What? How? When? What?" I asked staring at her intently, maybe this was a joke.

"Well, I went to the doctor's today, then coming back I got a pregnancy test, and...that's why I've been acting strange." mom nodded, she looked a little scared at my reaction.

"That's...wow, mom, I don't know what to say."

I breathed in a little, I felt like I was going to pass out, I was going to have a little brother or sister. I've heard stories about having little siblings and the older siblings are always ignored, would that happen to me?

"Mom? When we have this new kid, will you ignore me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

To my surprise, she laughed. "Stevie? Could I ignore an Abba song?"

I looked at her strangely, she was comparing me to an Abba song.

She shook her head on my look, "Look, Stevie I could never ignore you, you're like, I don't know, it would just be impossible ignoring you." she shrugged and hugged me.

"Does Dad know?" I asked as she pulled away, she didn't even have to answer since I saw her look down.

"Uh, Steven doesn't know YET!He will soon though, very soon."

I nodded, good, I wanted to see dad's reaction before I could gather mine. I guess I was taking this pretty well since, mom was looking at me a little worried.

"Hun, how are you digesting this?"

"I don't know yet, I mean, it's great maybe we could be like a family...or something. But it will be weird."

Mom nodded and got up. "So are we going to bed?"

I nodded standing too, tomorrow was going to be very interesting, if I say so myself. Will mom tell Dad about the baby, or will she run away like she did with me?

_**Donna's POV**_

Jackie was pregnant and Hyde didn't know, didn't we hear this some place before?

Oh yeah now I remember it was with STEVIE! If that girl runs away again I am SO going to be pissed and I'll tell Hyde about it cause this time, he isn't married.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs. Finally Luke was quiet for once, and everyone was gone. It had been an interesting night Kelso and Date were having a blast in the basement, you could hear it from miles away probably and Laurie seemed to show some compassion towards Fez. Then the whole Hyde and Jackie thing...that was very intense.

I hope she told him or I'd (hopefully not) have to tell him.

I had to tell someone even if I swore I wouldn't, "Eric, Hun." I said coming into our bedroom.

"I have to tell you something." I whispered as I sat on the bed.

He got a worried look on his face and put his comic book down. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, um, you swear not to tell?" he nodded.

"Yeah, sure tell me."

"Well, Jackie's pregnant...again. You weren't here the last time it happened so you didn't see all of the drama."

He nodded, but still looked a little worried. "What did Hyde do, youthink?" he asked, and all I could do was shrug.

"I hope he doesn't do anything dumb, and I hope Jackie tells him."

"Wait! Wait! Jackie didn't tell him yet?" Eric asked sitting more up in bed. "He's gonna freak." he added.

"I don't even know if Stevie knows." I took a deep breath and leaned against the back board of the bed.

"Donna...I know what you are thinking, don't think that, Jackie has to tell Hyde, not you!" Eric said to me, and I looked down.

"But, he has to know I won't watch them go at each other again, Eric. When Jackie was pregnant with Stevie, before it at least when Hyde was married, they hated each other. I don't want it to go back to how it was before." I sighed. "Just, she has to tell him, it might end differently this time."

I laid down, it was the end of the discussion, I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I felt Eric lay down next to me and kiss me.

"Goodnight Donna." I hear him say to me. I turned over and looked at him, happy that he was who I married.

"Goodnight to you too, Eric." We went to bed, waiting to see what was going to happen to my 2 best friends.

**_Regular POV_**

Eric woke up in the morning and went downstairs trying not to wake his wife up. He hears the stove on and went into the kitchen, Fez was making eggs.

"Hey Fez." Eric said taking a seat at the table.

He looked up and smiled at Eric. "Hello, Eric, would you like some eggs?"

Eric nodded and went to get a plate. "So, I heard something very interesting last night." Fez said to Eric.

Fez smiled his I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"What did you hear?" Eric asked eating the eggs, hoping to god, Fez didn't hear what Donna was talking about last night.

"Well I heard, that someone is P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T." Fez said singing out the words.

Eric looked down groaning. "Fez! You can't tell anyone! Hyde doesn't even know."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry, but Laurie knows too." Fez said sitting down next to Eric.

"God, everyone is gonna know but, Hyde at this point."

"Everyone is gonna know what, but me?" a voice said from behind the too.

They turned and saw Hyde leaning against the doorframe.

"Everyone is gonna know what but me?" Hyde repeated looking around.

Eric and Fez looked at each other, what were they going to tell him?

(A/n: Was it too dramatic and alot like the other story for Hyde finding out? I hope not maybe if it is I will change it. So thanks for reading the chapter and please review! Please.)


	12. What is Going on?

A/N: Hello all! Sry I haven't updated in awhile but I kind of wanted to get to 70 reviews, oh well, I can't not update forever lol.I hope this chapter is good, not to dramatic and stuff. I also hope it is OOC. so tell me how it is, and i hope it's long enough. I alsohope that i got all of the facts right.Ialso have a question does anyone know when the fourth season comes out? AnywayEnjoy! lol

**_Chapter 12_ What is going on?**

"Well? What is going on you two idiots?" Hyde asked looking around, and asking for the final time, this time, expecting an answer. "Well? Eric? Fez?"

Eric and Fez looked at each other wondering what they were suppose to say to the burnout.

Eric finally spoke up, stuttering an answer out. "Well uh, Hyde you see, uh, Hyde, well...ask Jackie." Eric yelled then ran out the door, totally forgetting he was only wearing a bathrobe.

He did come back in to look at Fez, "What the hell, man? Run!"

Fez followed Eric out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Hyde in the kitchen.

* * *

As he sat down he wondered what Eric was talking about, ask Jackie? Ask Jackie what? As he wondered this he didn't hear another person enter the room.

"Hey Hyde? You're early this morning." Donna said pouring some coffee.

Hyde looked up, maybe Donna would know what the hell Foremen was talking about. "Uh Donna? I just had a very weird conversation with your equally weird husband."

Donna nodded for him to go on as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I just walked in on him and Fez talking about something, and he freaked when I came into the room and told me to ask Jackie. What am I suppose to ask Jackie?"

Donna froze in horror. He wasn't suppose to tell, now they were going to have to deal with everything. Great, just great, how like her stupid adorable Starwars lovin, husband.

"Uh, well Hyde it sounds like you are REALLY going to have to ask Jackie about this one, sorry."

with that Donna hurried upstairs with a poor excuse of having to go shower, instead of having to talk to Hyde.

* * *

Hyde walked up the driveway to Jackie's house and looked around. What was Jackie suppose to tell him? And what was going on with Foremen and Fez and even Donna! What in the world was he missing?

"Jackie? Are you home?" Hyde asked knocking a little harder then usual on the door.

Stevie opened the door and looked up at her father. "Hi!" she chirped, trying to act casual.

She was still trying to figure everything out from the day before, having no luck so far. She had rolled over the idea of having a sibling again and again, she could teach it stuff, like good bands. But what if it turned out...obnoxious and mean? Like her dad had told her her mom used to be. Or abrasive? Well ok everyone in her family was at one point abrasive. Like when her mother got excited or when they went shopping or when...well ok most of the time.

But then her dad was abrasive when her dad was Zen. That got really annoying, she sometimes wanted him to open up, not hide it all in him and then explode. God she sounded like a therapist! Ech!

She looked up at her father and saw a troubled look on his face.

"So Stevie? How are you?" Hyde asked looking at the small girl.

She looked at him weirdly, knowing that wasn't why he came there, just to make small talk. Her dad really hated small talk, well at least SHE hated small talk.

She knew he came there for a purpose I mean it was 9:00 on a Saturday. He didn't wake up for hours on Saturdays.

"Nothing, um, no offense but why are you here?"

Hyde looked down for a second and debated what to tell her, should he ask her? Would she know? "Um Stevie? Has Jackie talked to you about anything weird, or something she has to talk to me about?" Hyde asked talking a plunge.

He saw her stiffen slightly and then try and relax, yeah something was up. Some thing really weird. "Um...why?" Stevie asked stalling for time.

Hyde shrugged. "Long story, just, is Jackie home?"

Stevie looked behind her, then disappeared letting Hyde do his own thing as he waited for her.

"Um...Dad. Mom's asleep but when she wakes up she'll come talk to you, she swears!" Stevie said coming back where she left her father.

Hyde nodded an ok, and he walked out of the house with a quick goodbye. Knowing there was really nothing else he could do, to find out why everyone was acting so weird till Jackie got up.

* * *

Hyde went back to the Foremen's a little after lunch time, after spending time at the record store. He wasn't still dueling on what had happened earlier in the day, he was just going over there to hang out on a Friday afternoon with his friends.

As he walked in the door and headed for the kitchen he ran into Laurie.

"Hey, Hyde. Talk to Jackie?" Laurie asked getting a bag of chips off the shelf.

Before he could answer though Laurie just went on.

"Well that's good, I mean if I waited a really long time to tell Fez I was pregnant, that wouldn't really go over to well with him you know? When I got pregnant I told Fez RIGHT away! You know? I just can't really keep a secret. I'm so glad Jackie told you that she was pregnant, because really I don't think she can really keep a secret either. She doesn't really look like the secret-keeper type" Laurie walked out with out looking at the open mouthed Hyde.

Jackie was pregnant AGAIN? And she hadn't even told him! Well at least she didn't run away this time, Hyde thought bitterly as he walked out the door.

He was in full Zen by then, it was time he talked to his girlfriend.

(A/n: I hope it was worth reading. And I hope you liked it.)


	13. Laurie Told Me, Explain!

A/n: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews and sry if i sound crazy! Lol. SoI have answered your wish of updating earlier. Hope you enjopy chapter 13

**Chapter 13_ Laurie Told Me, Explain!_**

"Jackie? Jackie open up! It's 3 in the afternoon I know you aren't sleeping still!" Hyde yelled banging on the door.

Finally he gave up knocking and found the key under the mat, not having anymore patience to wait for her to open the door.

"Jackie?" he yelled again and was met by a gagging sound.

Hyde cringed and realized why Jackie couldn't come to the door she was puking! Gross. He mentallykicked himself, that was his girlfriend and she was pregnant you can't think gross.

"Jackie?" he asked again, making his way into the bathroom.

She was kneeling on the floor looking miserably and trying to hold her hair back. He came up behind her and did that for her, making her look up at him.

"Hey." she said weakly getting up.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly eyeing her.

She nodded and looked at him. "Sorry I didn't come to the door...I was busy as you can see." she smiled and instead of kissing him, she hugged him.

Then went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"So, we have to talk." Hyde said quietly looking at her in the mirror.

She nodded, "ok, um...what about?"

Hyde looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Jackie...you know, what about."

Jackie froze as she brushed her teeth and glanced up at him. "Who, who told?"

"Laurie! Laurie! Told me! Jackie, do you know how that felt? So explain." Hyde said almost yelling.

Jackie inched back a little and finished brushing her teeth trying to buy time.

"Ok, lets go into the living room." Jackie said taking Hyde's hand and leading him there.

"Ok, Steven, I have something kind—"

"Kinda? Jackie this is REALLY important, like, life changing important." Hyde said looking at her with his Zen expression on.

"Ok FINE! Let's start over."

"Jackie you can't start over about this! I already know."

"Steven just pretend like you DON'T know then! Ok let me tell you, and you have NO freakin clue." Jackie said breathing deeply so she wouldn't start yelling.

"Whatever."

"Ok, Steven, I'm pregnant."

"I know, LAURIE told me, not my girlfriend."

"I thought you said you would pretend to know!"

"I never said anything, you said you'd pretend that I didn't find out! I never said anything about pretending to not know."

"Well I told you!"

"After Laurie! Do you know what it's like to hear important news from Laurie! It's weird and it makes you feel stupid!"

"Awww. Does Little Steven feel stupid?"

Hyde rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"The important thing is now, you know, Steven. So now we can talk about it." Jackie said smoothing down her hair.

"When did you find out?" Hyde asked quietly.

"Yesterday, I told Donna and Stevie knows too. Who told you?"

"You find out yesterday and everyone already knows?"

"Well, duh! we have gossipers in our little group. Do you remember when Eric gave Donna that ugly ring? And the time when Eric and Donna had sex and he was bad?And----"

"Yes, yes, yes, Jackie! I remember all of those times, but still...Laurie?"

Jackie shrugged and gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, can I do anything to make it up to you?"

Hyde shrugged then looked at her smirking. "Yeah, there is something you can do..."

Jackie laughed. "Not now, remember the last time with Stevie? I do not feel like reliving that."

Hyde laughed and kissed Jackie quick on the lips. "Fine, another time then. But...where is Stevie?"

"She's at her friends house, Sam."

"oh ok then, so...you found out yesterday. Do you know how many months you are?"

Jackie shook her head. "The doctor said he'd call me soon, like in the next week since I went to him yesterday."

"But I thought he said you were pregnant."

"I am. After the doctors appointment I went to a drug store to get a test and...that's way I was acting weird."

Hyde nodded. "Ok, everything is making sense now...so what are we going to do?"

Jackie shrugged. "I'm not sure. What should we do?"

"Should we, move in together or something?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know Steven...I just don't know."

Jackie snuggled into Hyde's arms and turned on the TV. She didn't feel like talking about this anymore all she felt like doing was being with her boyfriend.

She was happy at that moment, Steven knew and he didn't freak out that much, but what would happen when it became more real. Would he leave her? No, no, he wouldn't leave us. Or would he? Jackie shook her head trying to get those thoughts away. Everything was fine for right now.

* * *

Stevie sat in a booth at the Hub with Sam, and Mary. But instead of paying attention to the conversation she was trying to figure out if her father and mother were possible talking with each other right now.

She hopped, they really needed to talk, maybe that's get together, like, more together, like married or something, or maybe that was just her wish for them to get married.

Stevie shrugged and looked down at her half eaten milkshake.

"Hey, Stevie what's up?" Mary asked looking at her.

Stevie looked up suddenly and tried to think of a reasonable answer. "Um...my moms pregnant and I'm trying to figure out if my mom and dad are talking now, cause she still hasn't told him."

"Oh man! A little brother or sister, you are in for a long life, Stevie, my younger sister is a pain! A HUGE pain, it's horrible, but maybe it won't be so bad for you...maybe it'll be good." Mary shrugged and took a sip of her own milkshake.

Sam looked at her, "yeah, Stevie it can't be all bad, are you excited?"

Stevie thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, actually I am, I am excited that I will have a baby brother or sister. I hate being the only one sometimes. Then maybe my mom and dad will get back together, who knows."

Sam and Mary exchanged a look before nodding along with her. "Yeah." they said trying to be cheerful.

(A/N: So that was Chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the spelling or errors aren't right, I'm sorta sick lol reviews are encouraged.)


	14. Doctor's Appointment

_A/N:_ Thank thank thatnk for all of the reviews. It makes my birthday happier! lol. Also thank you fisharecoolies I am...pretty much better. lol. So here is chapter 14. I have been wondering...if I should make a sequal or whatever a third story is called. So should I? I don't know if I will though even if you guys want it, if you do I will probably make it just not right now. But also I am starting a new story so, if you kind of, or like my wirting check it out. It won't be in the future it will be, not in season 8 but inanother season. So enough for the author's note and the commercializing. Here is chapter 14:

**Chapter 14 _Doctor's Appointment_**

Stevie walked into the house later that night to find her parents on the couch watching tv. She looked back and forth hesitantly obviously it went good since neither of them were dead so...did he know.

"Hey." She said hanging her coat up and looking back and forth at them. They seemed to content it was creeping her out...just a little.

"Hey, hun, listen Steven's gonna stay here for a little while."

"I take it you talked it out." Stevie said coming to join them, in watching tv.

"Yep, everything went fine."

Hyde looked up at that and gave his girlfriend a look.

"Well not FINE, but...good."

"Jackie, Laurie told me."

"Will you ever get over that?" Jackie asked glaring at him.

"No."

"So, you didn't tell him?" Stevie asked in a slightly whiny voice.

Jackie shook her head and then turned her attention back to the tv, leaving Hyde and Stevie to talk.

"So Laurie told you, huh?" Stevie asked looking at her father sympathetically.

"I don't get what the big deal is! So Laurie knew before Steven! Big Whoop!" Jackie said removing her head from Hyde's shoulder.

"It's Laurie we are talking about, at least, Kelso didn't know, that would have been worse."

"Just, shut up you too!" Jackie said getting up and going to the kitchen.

Stevie glanced at Hyde and smiled at him, "so? What are we going to do?"

Hyde looked at her a minute. "What do you mean?"

"Well, mom always said that if she got pregnant ever again she would-----"

"Stevie! Be quiet don't give your father any ideas!" Jackie yelled from the kitchen.

Stevie smiled innocently and sat back. "Fine. Fine, I won't say anything more."

"Jackie! If you want me to marry you...I won't."

Stevie looked back and forth between her parents.

"Well, that's fine HYDE, I don't want to marrying you, either!" Jackie yelled at him, then rubbed her head and tried to composs herself again. "I mean, to say, Steven, we will get married when we want to, when it is the right...time...or something." Jackie finished and came to sit down again.

Stevie looked back and forth between the adults. So there goes my happy, little family, Stevie thought bitterly.

"But, Stevie, Steven is going to be staying with us for...awhile."

Stevie perked up at that, well it could always morph into something more for them, who knows maybe in a couple of years wedding bells would be, a ringin!

But most likely not, her father wasn't really the marrying type, but strangely her mother used to not be, now it was as if that was all she thought about sometimes.

Maybe it was just the whole, being in love thing, you never know. As she had heard from Donna and Eric, and well her mom's friends. At the end of there last relationship that was all Jackie ever talked about, that and her hair.

It was strange to think of her mom like that, someone who loved weddings. She dated usually but if it went on for more then 6 months she was out of there, now she knew why, and she was thankful she knew why, cause her mother wasn't gonna tell her.

"Ok." Stevie said simply before heading to her room. She was ok, with everything, ok with the baby, and ok with the fact that now she was going to have a father around. It was like her whole family was coming together, now she had one to call her own.

It was pretty wicked!

* * *

"Steven! Get up!" Jackie yelled, and poked her boyfriend in the back with a perfect nail.

He groaned and rolled over, trying to get back into sleep but failing miserably as his girlfriend poked him non-stop in the back.

"Jackie...five more minutes!"

"Steven Hyde its 10 in the freakin morning! I have a doctors appointment in a half hour! You said you would come with me...it is your kid too, you know!" Jackie yelled again.

Hyde groaned and finally got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Hurry Up!" Jackie yelled going into the kitchen and making some coffee and a muffin for the road.

It was there first check up to the doctors and they were going to ask all their questions, that you usually asked at the doctors. At least Steven was, she wasn't, she'd already been through all of it...everything, and it was horrible.

Stevie was over at Donna and Eric's, learning much to her dismay about Star-wars and god help her, comics! Ech!

Jackie waited at the door as Hyde came into the living room to grab his coat.

As they walked to the garage Hyde ate his muffin quietly, wondering what he was suppose to ask the doctor.

He and Jackie and Stevie had been living in the same house for about a month now, and it was still weird to sleep next to her, and share a house with 2 females. He'd never livid with two females, well unless you count Sam and Kitty.

But Sam wasn't a regular women she was...kinds slutty.

So it was weird living with 2 females, especially a 11 year old, who loved to wake up in the middle of the night to get something to eat. She'd gotten that from him, he liked food in the middle of the night, when he couldn't sleep.

More then one time, he had either 1) come upon her in the middle of the night or 2) thought someone was breaking in or 3) got scared by her, thinking it was someone raiding there fridge but after the first time he saw her, he didn't think that anymore.

Hyde looked up as he noticed they were already there. He felt a little nervous, what was he suppose to do, and why did he agree to it? When he went in there with her, it would be official he was really going to be a father...again. Well he would actually help his kids grow up.

This whole thing was weird and starting to creep him out. He watched as Jackie parked the car and they slowly walked into the building together.

They went to the nurse and asked to see her doctor.They waited a little while as Jackie filled out some forms andHyde went through there magazines, and reminded himself to bring a Rolling Stone the next timehe came.

"Miss Burkhart, the doctor will see you now." a nurse said and Jackie gave a look and tookHyde's hand with her small one, asthey walked into the office.

"Hello Miss Burkhart and this is..."

"Hyde." Hyde said nodding at the guy.

The doctor gave him a weird look then looked at Jackie. "Ok, well, then you must be the father."

Hyde nodded and looking around the room wondering what in the world he got himself into.

"Well ok. Jackie do you or...Hyde have any questions today?"

Jackie shook her head she had already went through this, nothing could really surprise her.

"Hyde?"

Jackie turned around surprised that Steven had a question.

"Yeah, um, will we find out if it's a guy or girl?"

The doctor shook his head. "No we won't be able to tell till the 2nd trimester."

"What is she in now?"

"Well Jackie is in the 1st trimester she is 2 months along." the doctor said.

Hyde nodded, "ok, and um will she have a lot of...mood swings?" Hyde asked innocently and earned a hit from Jackie.

The doctor laughed, " I'm afraid, so. Is that all?"

Jackie and Hyde nodded.

"Ok, Miss Burkhart get on the table and roll your shirt up a bit."

Jackie did just that and watched the doctor put some gel on her stomach.

"Ok, we will see the baby in a couple of minutes." the couple looked on the screen and saw some small blobs, and Jackie smiled softly. Hyde smirked, that was his kids, that was pretty cool.

"Oh, well congratulations you two, you are having twins." The doctor said smiling, as Jackie and Hyde's faces fell.

(A/n: I don't know if the whole doctor appointment thing with the gel andstuff was around back then, but just roll with it. Reviews are wanted.)


	15. Good Times, A Rollin

**A/N:** if you read my other story, then you will have none that I got my report card and I am offically screwed, yeahs. But I did you all a favor and ended the story, since wellI didn't want you all to suffer in my absence. Sorry if it isn't on the best of terms, and the spelling sucks but i tried to write this as fast as humanly possible. I hope you liked the sequal to Stevie and hope that when I get back on, you will like the triquel or whatever it is called to this story...if you still want it that is. Enjoy Chapter 15:

**Chapter 15** _Good Times, A Rollin_

_Stevie's POV_

Twins, I can't believe my mother was going to have twins. I don't think the twins can come out of her, she's so little!

I laughed a bit at that, once again we were having a party, but this time for mom and her pregnancy, and this time I got to bring a friend, you guessed it, I brought Sam.

It was pretty funny, since I hadn't really hung out Susie that much and she thought I was going to hang around with HER (she was there cause she was still dating, kelso the second, oddly enough he always cheated on her.), but I brought Sam and well, she wasn't too pleased with that.

She kept telling me about them smoking and being bad, at the tender age of 11! But you know that whole smoking thing? Yeah, that's true.

So anyway Susie won't probably ever talk to me again. We were all sitting around the table and talking and eating and having fun, it was nice, we are usually never with each other anymore.

"So, Hyde, you and Jackie..." Eric said moving his head and nodding, smiling and nudging his friend, as if I didn't know what he was talking about!

"Yeah Foremen, Me and Jackie." Dad said smirking.

"Are you gonna marry her or what?"

I looked back and forth between them, I think they forgot I was sitting right next to my dad, well not exactly I was sitting next to my mom who was sitting next to my dad., Sam on my other side. But mom was up in the bathroom so she didn't hear what they were talking about.

I leaned "casually" over to hear what they were talking about.

"Man, you can't ask that my kid is right over there, foremen, she is just like her mother so she will go running to her!" dad said, then turned around to look at me leaning.

I blushed and went back to eating as Sam snickered.

"So are you?" Eric asked again.

Dad shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"That means YES! Hey everyone----OW"

Dad hit Eric on the shoulder cutting him off.

"Man, Hyde THAT HURT!" Eric whined then looked over at Luke. "Lukey, never let Hyde's mean kids beat you up." he said in a baby voice.

"Hey! I don't beat people!" I said crossing my arms.

Then everyone looked at me and Ben wailed at me. "You BEAT ME UP!" he said whining. "Remember when we first met?" he added getting a 'duh' expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"You beat my boyfriend up and you hang out with Sam!" Susie yelled rubbing her boyfriends back.

I shook my head, and looked at my dad.

"Just like your dad." Eric muttered.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't mind being like my dad, in fact I enjoyed it. My dad was a good person under all the solid stuff, I was a good person too.

"You're right! I am just like my dad." I said smiling.

Dad just smirked and patted me on the head.

"So, how are the twins, Jackie?" Eric asked digging into some pie, Donna had just put on the table.

I looked up as my mother walked back into the room looking, a little greenier then before.

"Fussing! And hurting me." Mom whined. "I hope it's two girls." mom said smiling as she sat down.

"Ech! Jackie we already have one girl, I want a guy." Dad whined.

"To bad, Steven I want two girls." mom said.

"Well, I want a guy." dad said looking at her.

"You can't get everything you want." mom said back crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue.

I have never in my life seen a person more childish at that moment. Sam bursted out laughing at them, and I turned to him.

"Sorry, about them, they are...moody."

"No way I love it, my parents a total bores." Sam said eating some pie.

I shook my head, my life was a huge mess, and I loved it.

"You guys know you can have one girl and one guy, right?" Donna said speaking up.

Mom and dad glared at her and went on with their fighting. Donna shook her head, and everyone went off into their own conversations, as we finished up our diner.

* * *

As we finished mom got up and looked at everyone, "So me and Steven have something very important to tell you all." mom said smiling at everyone.

She was already showing a little bit, it was cool to see my mom pregnant since I will never see her fat, pregnant is the closets thing to being fat as she'll get. It reminded me of when I was little and what she must have look like, except for the fact that I am in fact not doubled.

"Well as you know, I am pregnant."

"Really?" Kelso said sarcastically.

"Shut up Kelso!" Dad yelled throwing a roll at him.

"Well, it's true I mean Jackie is starting to look like a beach ball and she's moody as hell!" Kelso said bitting the roll.

That earned him something else thrown at him, this time a spoon, hitting him right in the eye.

"My EYE! My EYE! God! Jackie that hurt!"

Mom smiled sweetly, "as I was saying, I am pregnant and since Stevie's god parents are Donn and Eric, and I trust them more then you guys, the twins will have Donna and Eric as godparent's too."mom said smiling againand sitting down.

The whole table looked at her.

"You don't think I am responsible? And you don't trust me?" Fez asked a little worried. "I just had twins, too, Jackie! We lived together." Fez said hurt bleeding into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Fez, but we want all of our kids to be together when we die." mom said apologetically.

Dad nodded in return and took a sip of the water in front of him.

"Well that hurts Jackie, I could show Stevie and the twins how to whore around!" Laurie said, then thought about what she said. "Well I can see your point about...everything." she added.

"Well, what about me?" Kelso said. "Sure, I accidently shot Hyde, and I lost Ben, but really I am trustworthy and responsible!" Kelso yelled.

I shook my head, when did Kelso shoot dad?

"Kelso, take a minute and think about what you JUST said." Dad said looking at him.

Kelso thought then a idiotic smile crossed him features. "Oh yeah...I'm not really."

"Well, since Jackie told us HER good news. Eric and I will tell you ours."

"We will?" Eric asked. "Donna, what good news?" he asked looking around.

"I'm pregnant TOO!" Donna said hugging Eric.

"Donna, Donna? When did we discuss this?" Eric said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Eric I just found out today." Donna nodded and was showered in wows and congrates, leaving a dumbfounded Eric in shock.

"Wow, I mean, we just had Luke, Donna can we name this one Leah?"

Donna hit him on the head and excepted a hug from mom. Well this was going to be an interesting pregnancy, mom AND Donna pregnant.

I feel really bad for dad and Eric.

(A/n: sorta a crappy ending, but I hope you liked the whole story, tell me please if you want a triquel, if not I will leave the story at that.)


End file.
